You are My Nightmaredream!
by ShinAera18
Summary: Chapter #3 NEW! Ini fanfict pertamaku... udah pernah di publish sih... di wordpressku, tapi gak ada commenan T.T *Curcol dikitlahh heheheh* back to story... Aku membencimu! Kenapa dunia ini harus ada yang namanya Wolves! Persetan dengan kalian!
1. Chapter 1

Youre MY nightmare!/dream?

Cast:

Shin Ae Ra aka you

Kim Jongin aka kai

Lee Chanyeol aka Chanyeol

Lenght: multi chapter

Gendre: Romantic, thriller, school

**Perhatian**: AUTHOR newbie~~ so minta pendapat kalian yah^^ kritik banyak banyak kalau bisa heheehhe,

Don't Be Silent and Gosh(?) readers

semua pemeran milik SM. ENTERTAINMENT, ORANG TUA NYA

(kecuali kai, kai itu punya author~~ *disate sama teleporters*)

KAMSHAMNIDA~~

ENJOY~~

Prolog:

Annyeong~~ namaku shin ae ra! Kau tahuu? Besok adalah hari pertama aku menulis di diary ini.. dan juga besok hari pertama disekolah baru kuu... yap aku baru pindah ke sekolah baru ku Cheon Sang High School semoga si cantik ini bisa melebarkan sayap menjadi first high class girl... ehmm ahahaha seperti disekolahku sebelumnya~~~ tshaaaaa... aku ngantuk,, aku mau tidurrr have a nice dreamm

Prolog end

Keesokan paginya...

Matahari mulai menampakkan jati dirinya.. perlahan lahan sinar mulai menjelajah seluruh isi kamar ini dan kicauan..

BRUKK!

"ARGH!" "SHIN AE RA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" tanya yeoja yang berasal dari luar.

"HUAA! EOMMAA APPO! hiks" teriak yeoja dari kamar ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan shin ae ra. Terdengar suara langkah cepat dari luar tangga.

Eomma aera"yaampun.. aera! Kamu kenapa changii? Mana yang sakit?".

"eomma... appo.. hiks.. aku jatuh dari atas tebing lalu..lalu... aku ada dikamarrrr huaaaa hikss hikss" sahut aera.

"hahahahahaha changiya... kamu bermimpi lagii ckckck ... hahahaha ayoo kajja mandi,nanti kamu telat... biar ayah mengantarmu nanti~~ kajja~~ " balas eomma sambil mengusap kepala aera.

"hehehe.. mianhae eomma... aku tidak tahuuu... tapi sungguh eomma ini sakit lohh! Aa nee aku mandi duluuu.. eommaa keluarr kajjaa~~~"kata aera sambil mendorong yeoja paruh baya itu

Seusai membersihkan diri dan berpakaian. Ia membereskan semua buku yang berserakan di kamarnya. Ia membawa buku berwarna pink berhiaskan mutiara putih disampingnya.

"ini harus ku bawa... harus, jangan sampai eomma melihat diaryku ini kk~~" batin aera.

Skip time..

Sesampai disekolah..

"ehm.. ini sekolah atau penjara?" batin shin ae ra, saat melihat sekolah barunya itu.

Sekolah itu berdiri dengan ribuan pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi... dengan ujung runcing dipuncaknya. Dilihat dari gaya bangunan sekolah itu classic dengan balutan warna putih, bak gaun belanda yang cukup usang. Gadis itu dengan langkah angkuh.. walapun dalam hatinya ada rasa gelisah.. entahlah dia seakan merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari sekolah ini. Saat ia memasuki lorong lorong sekolah itu.. ia mendengar beberapa bisikan dari para pelajar disana. Memang penampilannya yang cukup mencolok. Selain seragamnya yang sedikit pas dengan badan, lalu jepitan rambutnya yang dililiti oleh mutiara. Gelang dan sepatu boots berwarna mencolok.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya.. bukan karena bisikan bisikan itu. hanya saja.. tatapan salah satu siswa disana. Siswa itu menggunakan seragam biasa, sama seperti siswa lainnya. Walaupun ada hal yang berbeda, selain memakai hoddie tentunya, ia terlihat suram. bagaikan didalam tubuhnya terdapat zat radio aktif yang menyebarkan sesuatu aura dari tubuhnya. Yah tentu aura menyeramkan yang dirasakan.

Aera pov

'omo?! Kenapa harus orang itu yang melihatku? Memang bukan hanya dia yang memperhatikanku.. hanya saja tatapannya itu.. jantungku berdebar tak karuan jadinya..huaaaa, well tetap stay cool aera..kau berlian disini..' gumamku dalam hati. Ku lihat dia terus memandangku seduktif itu. Aku takut, apa iya seorang penjual organ tubuh yang marak terjadi? Apa dia ingin merampokku? Aaa pikiran ini mengganguku

Pov end

Kini yeoja itu sudah didepan pintu kelas barunya. Aera tampak gugup. Dengan langkah malu, ia memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat orang orang yang berbisik bisik didepannya.

"anyeong, namaku Shin Ae Ra, kalian bisa memanggilku Aera, Aku berasal dari Cheon High School, mohon bantuannya" salam Aera sambil membungkuk.

Aera pov

Sungguh aku sangat gugup saat ini, darahku serasa hampir keluar dari jalurnya. Hah.. mukaku pun terasa mendidih. Jantungku pun nyaris berhenti sejenak. Saat aku mulai masuk ruangan ini. Betapa tak beruntungnya aku, aku satu kelas dengan namja itu. Ya..namja yang beraura kelam itu. Kini ia menatapku lagi. Tentu saja dengan tatapan deduktifnya itu. Ayolah kumohon, semoga ini tidak akan memburuk. Yang kubutuhkan hanya keluar dari kelas ini.

Pov end

"baiklah, aera kau bisa duduk di sebelah chanyeol, ayo chanyeol persilahkan teman sebangkumu yang baru" jawab guru.

"oh.. ne" singkat aera.

Ia pun langsung menghampiri meja chanyeol.

"hai..namaku Lee Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol" sapa chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Aera pov

Ha.. untung saja aku tidak duduk disebelah namja yang horror itu. Aku duduk disebelah namja, namanya chanyeol.. Lee Chanyeol. Kulihat ia memperkenalkan diri, ia tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Menurutku itu tidak terlihat seperti tersenyum, tapi menyeringai. Hahahaha, ia sangat lucu, telinga lebar sekali. Sepertinya aku bisa mendaratkan helikopter di telinganya itu. Well ku akui dia tidak terlalu buruk, untuk menjadi teman pertamaku disekolah ini. Yang pasti ia terlihat sangat ramah, tidak seperti namja horror itu.

Pov end

Kring... bel istirahat mulai berbunyi. Aera pun langsung merapikan bukunya. Saat ia keluar kelas, aera tampak kebingungan.

"kantinnya dimana ya? Haa jinjja seharusnya aku punya peta sekolah ini mungkin? Haa bahkan kamar mandi pun aku tidak tahu" keluh aera, sambil celingak celinguk.

"ehm.. aera? Kau kenapa?" sapa chanyeol tiba tiba. "hah?! Ahh kau mengagetkanku chanyeol-ssi, aku bingung dimana letak kantin.. aku murid baru.. pasti kau tahu itukann kekeke~~" jawab aera.

Chanyeol POV

Saat ku keluar kelas, aku lihat aera berdiam diri. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan. Aku pun langsung menyapanya

"ehm.. aera? Kau kenapa?".

"hah?! Ahh kau mengagetkanku chanyeol-ssi, aku bingung dimana letak kantin.. aku murid baru.. pasti kau tahu itukann kekeke~~" jawab aera.

Aku lihat, ia berbicara sambil tersenyum. Sungguh ia manis sekali. Aku baru pertama kali melihat senyumnya. Tidak! Bukan hanya senyumnya, gayanya pun cukup manis. Hanya saja aksesorisnya sedikit berlebihan. Rambutnya pendek agak sedikit ikal ujungnya. Matanya bulat, tapi ujungnya sedikit lancip. Seperti mata kucing kkk~~ seharusnya ia menanggalkan gelang dan sepatu bootsnya itu. Anything exepct that.. she is so cute at all.

POV END

"chanyeol-ssi? Chanyeoll! Lee Chanyeol!" teriak aera. Chanyeol pun kaget, ia langsung memutar badannya tiba tiba...

lanjut di chapter selanjutnya yaa~~~

warning: don't be silent and gosh reader guys~~~

kamshanida~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa im back~~ heeee kenapa yang visit dikit? ayolahh guys~~ review and read punyakuuuu, ocee ocee **

**review-an kalian sangattt ku butuhkannn~~ aku masih newbie mohon bantuannnyaaa**

"chanyeol-ssi? Chanyeoll! Lee Chanyeol!" teriak aera. Chanyeol pun kaget, ia langsung memutar badannya tiba tiba. Sehingga membuat aera terdorong oleh chanyeol.

"aaaa!" teriak aera lagi. Chanyeol pun spontan menarik tangan aera. DEG.. mereka saling bertatapan. Entah apa yang mereka rasakan. Hanya suara detak jantung yang terdengar, tidak tahu berasal dari aera, chanyeol, atau berasal dari mereka berdua.

"ahh.. mian.. " tukas chanyeol. Ia seakan ingin mengakhiri kecanggungan suasana ini. Suara paraunya pun memecahkan lamunan aera.

"ahh.. iya.. mi..anne.. miannhae aku sudah mengagetkanmu.." balas aera. Aera terlihat gugup sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"ahh.. tidak masalah.. aku takut kau salah paham, ahh kau tadi ingin ke kantin bukan? Ayo ikut aku, aku juga ingin kesana" kata chanyeol. "uhm.. ne chanyeol-ssi" jawab aera.

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke kantin bersama. Semenjak kejadian hampir 'jatuh' tadi, aera dan chanyeol diam membisu. Entah karena masih canggung atau tidak ada topik pembicaraan, mereka seperti mengalihkan pandangannya masing-masing.

Saat di kantin..

"hey aera.. kau mau beli apa? Aku mau kesana dulu ya.. nanti aku menyusul oke?" kata chanyeol, memecah suansana.

"ahh.. aku lihat lihat dulu, baiklah" jawab aera. Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan aera. Ia berlari kecil, menghampiri beberapa murid laki laki di seberang sana. Aera pun mencari makanan dan minuman yang mungkin menggugah rasa lapar dan hausnya. Saat ia sedang melihat-melihat, tiba-tiba ada sesesorang yang menyenggolnya. Dan membuat badannya lepas control dan menabrak orang di sebelahnya.

Aera POV

'ahh aku beli apa ya?' batin aera. "aargh!" teriakku tiba tiba. Ternyata ada yang menabrakku sehingga badanku diluar control. Dan membuat aku terjatuh 'lagi'. Dan apesnya aku, orang yang terkena dampak 'jatuh'nya aku, ia terkena tumpahan minumannya sendiri. Well walaupun itu bukan minumanku, yang aku sesali minuman itu tumpah ke baju orang itu. Dan satu hal yang buruk lagi, orang itu adalah.. si orang yang menatapku horror tadi pagi. Aaa what a shame!

END POV

Pria itu pun langsung menatap aera. Ia menatap aera dengan tatapan seduktifnya. Aera pun terpaku melihat mata pria itu. Ia memiliki mata coklat, bukan coklat muda, coklat tua yang pekat nyaris kehitaman. Matanya semakin dilihat, semakin pekat, bukan karena warnanya, hanya saja seperti ada 'sesuatu' dibalik tubuh itu.

"ahh.. mianhaee..mianhae.. itu semua salahku.. biar ku bersihkan bajumu" pinta aera sambil membungkuk. Lalu ia mencoba menghilangkan noda di baju pria itu dengan tangannya.

"tidak apa apa.. tidak usah bersihkan bajuku" jawab pria itu dengan nada datar. Lalu datang pria lagi dan menyapa aera "haa... ada apa ini? Ohh kai! Kenapa bajumu? Kajja bersihkan bajumu".

"ahh ne.. mianhae sekali lagi" pinta aera sekali lagi sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"ahh sudahlah aera.. tak perlu begitu.. ya kan kai? Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku kyungsoo" jawab kyungsoo.

Langsung kai memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua "ahh kau ini.. malah mengobrol.. cepat bantu aku membersihkan baju ini, kajja".

"hahahaha mianhae.. aku akan pergi, sampai berjumpa lagi aera" tukas kyungsoo. Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan aera.

Aera POV

Ha... jinjja si tatapan horror itu membuatku nyari kehabisan nafas. Ia menatapku saat terjatuh tadi, tentu saja dengan tatapan 'ingin memakan' orang itu. Tapi kalau dilihat lihat matanya sangat indah. Matanya berwarna coklat tua. Seperti mata bibiku yang berasal dari indonesia, apakah ia ada darah indonesia? Entahlah, aku jatuh cinta.. ahh tidak ehh bukan jatuh cinta dengan matanya, ya matanya.. DEG! Kenapa hatiku berdegup kencang? Apakah ini.. ahh sudahlah

Pov end

"SHIN AE RA! Haa ada apa disini.. ha.. haa.. kau tidak apa apa?" teriak chanyeol dari kejauhan.

Ia berlari menghampiri aera.

"ahh..ne.. tadi aku menabrak orang.." jawab aera. "OMO?! Aera? Mukamu kenapa? Kok merah begitu?" tanya chanyeol.

"ahh tidakk, tidakk, mukaku biasa saja " jawab aera lagi sambil malu malu.

"memang kau kenapa jatuh? Apakah habis menabrak bidadari kah? Sampai wajahmu memerah begitu hahahahaha" sahut chanyeol.

"ahh.. aniyo.. tadi ada orang menyenggolku lalu aku terjatuh, dan menabrak si tatapan horror ehh bukan, kalau tidak salah namanya kai, atau jongin.. apalah itu aku tak mengenalnya" kata aera.

"HAH?! Diam.. sst.. ayo bangun kita mengobrol ditempat lain, kajja" balas chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun membantu aera bangun, dan mengajaknya ke taman sekolah.

Taman itu cukup sepi, sesuai harapan chanyeol.

"apa yang kau tahu soal kai?" tanya chanyeol. Kini nada bicaranya tidak seperti biasa, ia tampak serius menanyakan hal tersebut.

"ahh.. aku tidak tahu apa apa, aku kan baaru beberapa jam disekolah ini" jawab aera.

"ahh.. mianhae.. aku hanya khawatir, khawatir tentangmu..aera" balas chanyeol. Kini chanyeol terdiam, ia tampak kalut. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"uhm.. chanyeol-ssi, kau kenapa? Kenapa mengkhawatirkanku? Dan ada apa dengan kai?" pecah suasana oleh aera.

"ahh.. itu, kau tahu sejarah sekolah ini? Serigala jadi-jadian?" jawab chanyeol.

"ha? Sejarah? Aku tidak tahu... ha? Sekolah ini memelihara serigala jadi-jadian? Argh! Kenapa aku masuk sekolah terkutuk ini!" teriak aera.

"sst! Diam.. aku hanya memberitahumu, aku.. adalah wolf, aera" tukas chanyeol sambil berbisik.

"OMO?! KAU APA? TIDAK! PERGI DARIKU! JANGAN MENDEKAT! KAU AKAN MEMAKANKU!" Teriak aera lagi.

**NAHH SEGITU DULU FFNYAA KKK~~ MAU TAU LANJUTANNYA? RnR YOO~~ JALJAYOO MUACHHH :***


	3. Chapter 3

Youre MY nightmare!/dream?

Cast:

Shin Ae Ra aka you

Kim Jongin aka kai

Lee Chanyeol aka Chanyeol

Lenght: multi chapter

Gendre: Romantic, thriller, school

**Perhatian**: AUTHOR newbie~~ so minta pendapat kalian yah^^ kritik banyak banyak kalau bisa heheehhe,

Don't Be Silent and Gosh(?) readers

semua pemeran milik SM. ENTERTAINMENT, ORANG TUA NYA

(kecuali kai, kai itu punya author~~ *disate sama teleporters*)

KAMSHAMNIDA~~

Chapter 3

Aera pov

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Teman pertamaku disekolah ini, adalah seorang WOLVES! Kukira ia baik, ternyata dibalik senyumannya itu tersimpan rasa nafsu.. ya nafsu untuk memakanku. Tiba tiba terlintas kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu, ketika aku berumur 4 tahun. Aku lihat appaku sedang melindungiku dari kawanan serigala. Aku menangis, aku tak mampu berbuat apa apa. Ku kira ini akan menjadi liburan terindahku. Liburan ditengah hutan bersama appaku. Kulihat salah satu serigala itu mencakar lengan appaku. Hingga beliau terjatuh, ia pun menyuruhku masuk kedalam lubang dibawah tanah. Aku tidak mau, tapi appaku memaksa, ia pun langsung mendorongku. Aku ingin keluar, tapi beberapa serigala itu menghampiriku. Badannya berusaha masuk kelubang itu, berusaha untuk menangkapku. Karena lubangnya kecil, serigala itu pun tidak bisa masuk. Kudengar suara appa berteriak kesakitan.

"APPA! Tolong aera! Aera takut, appa! Hiks huaaa" teriak aera sambil terisak isak.

"kau.. tetap disitu aera.. appa akan menye..." jawab appa parau.

Tiba-tiba tidak terdengar suara apapun. Aku mencoba untuk keluar dari lubang itu. Sepertinya serigala itu sudah pergi. Aku pun keluar dari lubang itu dan melihat beberapa sobekan baju ayah, dan sebuah catatan.. tentu milik appa.

"appaa! Appaa.. kemana? Appa... jangan pergii aera takut! Appa!" teriakku lagi.

Aku tak sanggup melihat ini, semua tampak kacau. Bercak darah di sekitarku, appa menghilang yang tersisa hanya sehelai kain baju appa, dan sebuah catatan. Aku menangis.. aku takut.. tiba tiba ku dengar suara aneh dari semak semak.

"siapa itu?" isakku, kulihat serigala keluar dari semak semak itu, dan berubah menjadi manusia.

Ia terlihat mengeluarkan jarum suntik.. dan.. aku terbangun di rumah sakit.

Kejadian ituu seperti terulang lagi dikepalaku. Sejak kata kata chanyeol tadi, rasa takutku kembali menyeruak. Saat aku kehilangan appa, aku harus tinggal dengan eomma baruku. Aku tidak punya keluarga selain appa, jadi aku diasuh oleh orang tua asuh. Untung aku mendapatkan eomma dan ayah yang baik. Aku memanggil appa baruku, ayah. Ia berasal dari indonesia.

Mungkinkah.. chanyeol adalah salah satu pembunuh appaku? Tapi.. aku seumuran dengan dia.. tetap saja aku membencinya, mulai saat ini aku akan menjauh dari chanyeol.

Pov end

"kemana yeoja itu? Aish.. jinjja.. kemana yeoja itu pergi? Argh! Chanyeol paboya! Seharusnya aku jangan memberi tahu tentang diriku.. seharusnya memberi tahu tentang kai, aish..jinjja itu lebih penting sekarang..." keluh chanyeol.

Chanyeol sambil berlari mencari aera, kantin, taman, lapangan, bahkan didepan kamar mandi wanita pun tak ada. Tak mungkin kan chanyeol mencari sampai masuk kamar mandi wanita?.

Di lain tempat..

Aera pun mencoba menjelajahi sekolah sendiri.

"well.. ini benar benar rumah hantu, aku akan menjelajahnya sendiri, toh tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya disekolah ini" tanggap aera.

Ia pun mencoba masuk kesemua lorong sekolah itu. Sekolah ini memang memiliki banyak lorong, bisa dibilang seperti labirin.

"kenapa sekolah berbentuk seperti ini? Ini sekolah apa penjara sihh?" kata aera.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara bunyi, cling.. "omo?! Itu apa!" teriak aera. Ternyata hanya suara jamnya, saat ia melirik jam tangannya sudah pukul 05.30 pm. Ternyata aera sudah pergi selarut itu. Seharusnya jam pulang sekolah ini pukul 05.00.

"eottoke.. apa yang harus kulakukan... aku terjebak disini" kata aera dalam hati.

Ia melihat beberapa cabang lorong, tiba tiba terdengar suara lolongan serigala. Lalu mulai ada cahaya yang cukup terang.. ternyata malam ini bulan purnama.

"OMO?! Bulan purnama? Tolonglah jangan menambah masalah lagi..." batin aera lagi.

Ia pun langsung berlari, entah kemana tujuan ia akan pergi. Ia seakan tak peduli kemana, asalkan bisa pergi dari situasi ini. Saat aera berlari, ia tiba tiba tersungkur. Kakinya tersangkut akar pohon.

"hah?! Kenapa ada akar pohon disini? Jangan jangan.." sebelum ia selesai berbicara, ia melihat suatu tempat disekelilingnya. Ia berada di dalam hutan..

"aish.. jinjja kenapa disekolah ini ada hutan? Argh.. terkutuklah aku masuk sekolah ini!" batin aera lagi.

Srek... tiba tiba da suara dari dibalik semak-semak.


End file.
